


The Miracle of Galvanism

by gwenfrankenstien



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, F/F, Size Difference, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Lovett pulls her beautiful monster down for a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Miracle of Galvanism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kef/gifts).



[](http://imgur.com/19BzIBp)

Full size version [here](http://i.imgur.com/19BzIBp.png?1).


End file.
